User talk:OfficialUboa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Trey-Ninja-Walrus page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to do so may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 23:46, November 1, 2011 IF you know you're doing something wrong...don't keep doing it. ClericofMadness 02:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) the scariest thing you will ever see is that thing in your closet Specialassassin109 00:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ^ Sign your posts Noah!!! xD Trey-Ninja-Walrus 00:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) lol fail Specialassassin109 00:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Y U NO MAKE MY DOG STOP LICKING? Trey-Ninja-Walrus 00:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Kickbanned from chat because 1. You fuckin asked for it 2. Cleric says that you got kicked for that same reason last time Bill9929 00:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) the scariest thing you will ever see is that thing in your closetSpecialassassin109 the pasta that i had in mind is a story about a couple of teens daring each other do do some weird things. one of them says to go in this house thats been abandened for 20 years. the demolition crew was too scared to destroy it cuz if you try the next thing you see is the gates of hell. when the people go inside the are never heard from again, and if you even as so look at it your heart will feel likes just been shot. the point is that you must stay away from that house, but if you didn't do the dare you'll be killed either way. there are people who got out of that house alive, but barly and their arms and their chest were serislly wounded and ended up in the hospital for life. and they would only say one thing NEVER LOOK IN ANY ROOM. nobody knew what they ment by that and they will probally never know unless they check it out for themselves. unfortually none of the teens got out of there alive and were never seen again. this house still is here in tennesse and moves from one place to another searching for more victems. you'll never know where it might be or if you're even living in it. take this advice and go to a different state! this has been brought to you by the info brooker Specialassassin109 00:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) never tell anyone you got this from me. I told you bro about spamming,. 10 minutes Bill9929 21:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Just one thing to say..... I WANT MY SLAW!!!!!!!!!!!! Weirdowithcoffee 04:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Another thing... Your old avatar of Shion was...slightly attractive :3Weirdowithcoffee 00:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee .......Really!??! xDD ~Trey-Ninja-Walrus~ Come back to chat! None540 08:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I was in the bathroom,sorry,im back on chat! XD None540 09:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Skype Sorry, I had connection issues in chat. Anyway my skype name is Bill99291. Bill9929 20:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) okay. TreyTehAwesemeGuy Trey-Ninja-Walrus 21:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Just got one thing to say Trey, you've been a good friend to me ever since I first joined this wiki (like a week ago, lol). You are really funny and friendly and you've sort of helped me get the hang of the wiki. Same with Linkforpresident. Now why am I composing this message? Well, I'm bored. But seriously though, I mean what I say :) Weirdowithcoffee 06:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee You're welcome :3 Weirdowithcoffee 16:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Next time you get kicked you will be permabanned from the site. Bill9929 20:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok..... ~Trey-Ninja-Walrus You can come back on if you want. I kicked you to show you im not messing around. PM' s use them for that stuff. Or at least ask a admin to talk about that sort of stuff. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkforpresident 05:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) k....... 'Jeeze bro' Why so many kicks Mike Spamm 03:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hi there. I'm a bit of a n00b here as I just made account, but I've been reading pastas for years. Nice to meet you though :) Ren404 05:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Ren404 Yeah, we talked on chat :3 sorry though, g2g to sleep xD Im in ur room, messin wit ur lightz 06:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you ask Cleric to unban me, and tell him I said I was extremely sorry. I wanna get back on this site. Snazzell 05:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Trey... I just wanted to know that the .gif on your user profile is the coolest thing lol. Even better when you play http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UINhE8L1yXg%7Cteh ultimate trollz songz ;D Mr.Zalgopasta 23:58, December 26, 2011 (UTC) XDDDD Im in ur room :3 00:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Nope ;o; Sorry broseph 17:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Ummmm... Sooooo...you want to jack off all over my icon? Weirdowithcoffee 03:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" DEAR GOD NO I WAS KIDDING O_O User:OfficialUboa Awwwwwww...Weirdowithcoffee 03:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" eh well it is hot but faping aint the best thing to talk about in public -_- you tryin to get meh baned? We all have opinions, it's just that yours sucks. 04:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) No man, I was just messin' with ya :P Awesome signature BTW XD Weirdowithcoffee 05:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" trey you tired of creepypasta? its kinda old now :/ if you wanna see me again, join the kult :D KULT OF PERSONALITY IM sorry for being so gross and all. can you pleasy give me another chance? 23:36, January 6, 2012 (UTC)lolster1 ..Erm...okay but ima be here all the time still..... Im jeff the killer. in the matter of fact, im WAY more appreciated at the kult than HERE. IM sorry for being so gross and all. can you pleasy give me another chance? 23:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC)lolster1 NO! Weirdowithcoffee 22:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" i controled Bliane Bill9929 (talk) 17:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That Dr. Gordon guy just wants to say sorry. "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" 21:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC) hey, no spam blogs plz Bill9929 (talk) 06:56, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Dude did I really piss you off? I'm sorry...I hope we can still be friends. "You cock juggling THUNDERCUNT!" 06:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) LULZ wow Uboa... your pic is hillarious ^ Y U NO CHECK WHO POSTED PIC? -OfficialUboa I made that pic, not Trey. :/ "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 17:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Nice to meet you too. That profile pic is scary as hell. D: D011B0Y 00:42, March 1, 2012 (UTC)you are a chair, darling. Errrrmmm... Were you Koromo, the user? o_O It's KOROMO! 04:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Nope. UUUUBBBBOOOOAAAAああああああ 04:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC) You are an energetic and upbeat person to be around...Not saying that's a bad thing, for it's not. HiddenSpirit 17:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello That was unexpecting coming from you, did you use a hack for your homepage? TheDeceptionist 12:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :He used the template. William (talk) 19:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Username Template I know you used the template but how did my name appear on your homepage? Unless I'm mistaken then I haven't been fimilar with some of the site's uses. TheDeceptionist 12:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Dude...Dude...Dude You can do the username template thing in signatures too??? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Y? Why does it say for me to gtfo? BEN DROWNED YOURTURN 00:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Username template Why are you reading this, ? I didn't find any but either one or two grammatical errors in your pasta "The Hole." It had excellent diction and sentence fluency, with a good idea. But may I suggest that towards the end you include thoughts of the character before he/she decides to break donw the wall? HiddenSpirit 19:37, March 25, 2012 (UTC) How do you know me good sir? Who da fuq are you, person up above? Sign your signatures please. -OfficialUboa Luigi01080 21:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) seems i have become noticed on this fun little site since i have seen my username in at least 2 peoples stories by now :) Username template broski. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:16, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Herro,um this is your table flipping buddeh :D i just wanted to leave a message saying that,your freaking awesome ;D and thats it lol .3. hello there =) ^Up above, sign your comments I don't know who you are. I found a liquor store......and I drank it. 20:51, April 21, 2012 (UTC) You're not forever alone. HiddenSpirit 17:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Forums and image-sharing sites, at the most. MooseJuice 18:59, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Codejunkie1's Pokemon Creepypasta Hi, Uboa. I have heard that you are experienced at writing pastas. Can you help me continue one I have written partially and am now stuck on? Please write back. Codejunkie1 03:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello, how have you been lately? Above, please sign your comments so I know who you are. Thanks. “Those who fight monsters should take care that they never become one. For when you stand and look long into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you.” 20:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re I fail to see how you were being any reasonable. You broke the rules and admitted yourself that you took full responsibility of it. AlixeTiir has also informed me over PM that they were rape jokes, which warrants in a short ban. Besides, it's only for a day. There's no love in fear. 01:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Trey, how are you? I'll talk to you once you're unbanned. HiddenSpirit 19:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine, thanks. HiddenSpirit 05:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC) VENOMRUNNER REPORTING! Uboa is official. Gold star for you. Ridiculously Stupid Assault Puppy 21:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 23:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Your request Hello, Uboa. I recall you requesting that you wanted me to leave my sequel to "Moon Face" on your Talk Page. Well then, here it is: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Moon_Face_Returns Enjoy! The Hooded Informant (talk) 03:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC)